Late Night Visit
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Nikola seeks Helen's presence after a nightmare and cuddles up. Sad fluff ahead.


_Just a short little One Shot (if wanted I could make it a Two or perhaps even Three Shot) that came to me while writing with my best friend. Cute but sad little piece of fluff. Have a cookie to go with the story. _

_Sidenote for everyone who is reading Experiment Gone Wrong:__ The next chapter is on its way but Word had decided to be a douche and didn't work and I had some troubles writing. You shall have it shortly. Please continue being patient. Same goes for the Granny Helen Readers._

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night when she was startled awake by the soft knocks on her door. Helen blinked a couple of times, thinking she had been dreaming when another knock was audible. She got up and walked over to the door, quietly opening it. Given the current hour she really shouldn't have been surprised by who her visitor was but the expression on his face made her step back. He was so pale and he looked like he had been crying.<p>

"Nikola, what-?"

He just looked at her in silence and after a few more moments, Helen stepped aside, pulling him in before closing the door again.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Again, Nikola chose not to answer but quickly wrapping his arms around her, crushing her to him. She winced a bit at the tight grip, clearly confused but she eventually hugged him back. He seemed to need it. This was so unlike him, she had no real idea how to handle it or what to do. She could deal with the cocky, cheeky and flirty him but not this side of him.

He let go of her after a couple of minutes, still not talking and it started to unnerve her. Nothing was worse than someone not talking. Nikola kept holding onto her hand, tugging softly as he walked over to the bed. She frowned at him, stopping when she noticed where he was going.

"Nikola? What are you doing? I am not going to sleep with-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence because he had cut her short, silencing her with a finger on her lips. He simply shook his head. He had no intention of sleeping with her tonight any other than in the most literal and innocent way possible. He just needed to be near her. She looked at him in surprise and concern before gently wrapping her fingers around his on her lips and taking them away, nodding in silence. Helen didn't question him; it was obvious enough that he was somewhat distressed, perhaps from a nightmare and if he needed her, she wouldn't leave him hanging.

Helen smiled at him briefly and let him lead the way to the bed. He dropped down on it, sitting on the edge and tugged at her hand, making her stumble forward and he quickly gathered her in his arms again, having her sit on his lap.

"Nikola…" She sighed, letting her head rest on his.

She had never seen him like that and it made her feel uneasy somehow, especially since he still refused to say a single word.

He let go of her again but didn't move away, focused on listening to her heartbeat. She let him. He seemed to be needing the reassurance of her being alive and she was not about to refuse him that. That would be cruel beyond reason.

After some more time he finally pulled back, staring up at her. She moved off of his lap and crawled over to the head-end of the bed, laying down and grasping his hand to pull him closer. Nikola silently scooted over to her and placed his head on her stomach, curling himself into a little ball and making himself somewhat comfortable.

She looked down at him in surprise. She had expected him to keep her close – cuddle – but not that. It was sweet if it weren't for the circumstances. Helen smiled sadly and lifted her free hand before hesitantly dropping it on his head, stroking through his hair slowly. It reminded her of the many times she had to comfort Ashley during the nights. She watched over him, never stopping the movements of her fingers and she nearly chuckled when she heard and felt him purr softly.

He was growing sleepy. So sleepy. Even though he tried to stay awake and keep his eyes open as long as he could, they fell close eventually and he relaxed completely. He was fighting sleep for a while longer but a couple of minutes later he was out, deeply asleep.

Helen continued stroking through his hair absently, refusing to go to sleep quite yet. She needed to make sure he'd sleep peacefully and that he'd be alright. The worry wouldn't let her sleep anyway.

He tightened his grip around her unconsciously, squeezing her hand and cuddling closer. She sighed again. What on earth had happened that made him act so vulnerable and fragile? She wondered if he'd tell her, should she ask about it in the morning and for now she wasn't quite sure that she would.

A couple of hours later, she fell asleep herself, holding him tightly and securely to her, her hand still in his hair and she mumbled his name sleepily.

Nikola had finally found enough peace to be able to sleep through the rest of the night, snuggled up against her, feeling as safe as he hadn't in a very long time.


End file.
